Surge meets Bosco and Arlene
by Surge the purple macaw
Summary: This is the sequel to"the betrayal". We are going to find out where Surge and Violet left. Surge and Violet meets Bosco the spix-lears hybrid and Arlene the scarlet macaw and they go on a adventure to find Nigel and to find out if Blu's Parents are alive or not
1. Chapter 1

**Surge meets Bosco and Arlene**

 **Sup my fellow readers I'm back from vacation and i want to give you guys a good story,I'm going to write the chapters on weekends only because i have school so yeah. This is just the epilogue chapter from "Pre sequel To Life in Rio" hope you guys like it and this is the sequel to my Pre sequel "Life in Rio".The time line is all mess up. Ill give you guys the correct timeline. 1st is "pre sequel to life in rio",2nd is "Surge meets Bosco and Arlene",3rd is "Life in Rio",4th is "The betrayal" 5th is "Hunt for the truth",Thats when they see Surge and Violet again alongside with two Birds they found,the 6th sequel is TBA. I hope that helps you guys with my stories :D**

 **Epilogue from "Pre sequel to Life In rio"** **This is just going to recap of what happened.**

 **Surge and Violet arrived at this empty hollow.**

 **Violet said"hey Surge aren't we going to go see Blu and Jewel?"**

 **Surge said"no not yet I."**

 **Violet said"but why though?"**

 **Surge said"I have to go find Nigel."**

 **Violet said"but wait he died remember we saw him flying off from the plane and went in the propellers."**

 **Surge said"I know but I have a feeling that he survived."**

 **Violet said"why do you want to look for Nigel?"**

 **Surge said"well he said that Blu's parents are alive so I want to hunt him down and ask him more about where they went, I want to do this for Blu."**

 **Violet said"ok I support you Surge."**

 **Surge said"thanks Violet." He grabbed violet and gave her a passionate kiss. It lasted 10mins. It was getting late already so they decided to go to sleep.**

 **Surge said"we'll tomorow I'm going of to go find two birds that will help me find Nigel."**

 **Violet said"what about me?"**

 **Surge smiled and said"your going with me Violet I wasn't just going to leave you alone I love you."**

 **Violet smiled and said"awww I love you to,good night handsome."**

 **Surge said"goodnight beautiful."**

 **They went to sleep.**

 **So tomorrow is a new day for Surge and Violet. Who's gonna be the two birds they Meet?I'm pretty sure you guys know already XD. So leave a review and PM if you like it. If you want to flame on me then go right ahead I can take a mean review :D and like always ill see you guys in the next chapter BYE BYE!**


	2. Chapter 2:Recruiting

**Surge meets Bosco and Arlene**

 **Hey guys this is chapter 2 of the sequel to my story "Pre sequel to life in rio". This is going to go well I hope lol but with your guises support It will go well ). Enough talking lets read shall we :)**

 **Chapter 2:Recruiting**

 **Its a beautiful morning in Rio de Janeiro. The sun is rising up leaving a reddish glow,the air is moist. In Surge and Violets hollow tree nest they were awake and Violet brought up a question for Surge.**

 **Violet said"Hey Surge."**

 **Surge is still lying down on the floor trying to wake up he says to Violet"yeah?"**

 **Violet said"Is it okay if I ask you a question?"**

 **Surge got up and said"Sure honey anything go ahead."**

 **Violet asked"Um Surge what happen to your parents?"**

 **Surge gave a shocked look on Violet and said"Um why do you want to know babe?"**

 **Violet said"when me,you,Pedro,Rafael,Nico, and Jewel got captured,Nigel said that you have the same fighting skills as your dad I think that's what he said."**

 **Surge said"okay look, I'm going to tell you everything."**

 **Violet sat so she can listen.**

 **Surge said"Nigel Killed my parents."**

 **Violet gasped of what she just heard.**

 **Violet said"I'm sorry Surge, I shouldn't have brought up about your parents."**

 **Surge said"it's ok violet I forgive you."**

 **Violet said"We'll how about Blu's parents?"**

 **Surge said"what about them?"**

 **Violet said"you want to go look for them don't you?"**

 **Surge said"we'll yeah."**

 **Violet said"Why though?"**

 **Surge said"I want Blu to see his parents again plus their family to me."**

 **Violet said"really."**

 **Surge said"yeah Because they loved me like a son also."**

 **Violet said"we'll thats good."**

 **Surge said"it's good talking about my feelings."**

 **Violet said"yup."**

 **Surge's stomach started to growl he said"I'm hungry lets go get break fast babe." Violet agreed with Surge and they went of into the jungle.**

 **They found a mango tree and they plucked out a couple of them and went back to their nest. They arrived and they started to eat.**

 **Violet said"hmm this mango is so good."**

 **Surge said"hmmm." They were happily eating the mangos.**

 **Violet wiped off her beak and said"ok lets get down to business."**

 **Surge was confused and said"huh?"**

 **Violet smiled and said"the plan silly."**

 **Surge said"what plan?"**

 **Violet said"to find two birds to help us find Nigel."**

 **Surge started to laugh and said"haha I *laughing*totally forgot about it haha!"**

 **Violet said"ok so whats the plan?"**

 **Surge said"oh yeah let me see mmmm." He was thinking about where to go and find two birds.**

 **Violet said"oh I got an idea."**

 **Surge said"really let me hear it."**

 **Violet said"we can go to the club and look for two birds."**

 **Surge said"that's a good idea babe but we need disguises though."**

 **Violet said"your right we don't want anyone to recognize us."**

 **Surge said"I got it wait here." Surge flew off and it took him 5minutes to come back, he was holding two robes with hoods on it.**

 **Violet said"where did you get those?"**

 **Surge said"I found them."**

 **Violet said"where?"**

 **Surge said"Just somewhere."**

 **Violet said"ok never mind."**

 **So they put on the hoods.**

 **Violet says"ready honey?"**

 **Surge had a determined face and said"yeah babe."So they flew off from their nest and went to the city to go find the club.**

 **Alright guys this is it for this chapter hope you guys like it. Surge and Violet are going to find two birds to help them in their quest to find Nigel and to know what he knows about Blu's parents. Leave a review if you want, if you want to flame on me then go ahead I can take a mean review :D and as always I'll see you guys in the next chapter BYE BYE!**


	3. Chapter 3:Bosco and Arlene

**Surge meets Bosco and Arlene**

 **Hey guys this is chapter 3. Surge and Violet are finally going to meet Bosco and Arlene. Oh yeah I really appreciate you guys liking my stories ,my first story "Life in Rio has over 600 views I'm shocked I thought that my story was just going to be ignored but you guys actually read it, you guys are the best love yah ;),If you guys begin to write your own stories then ill be ready to read them you guys will do fine ;).Enough talking lets read shall we :)**

 **Chapter 3:Bosco and Arlene**

 **Surge and Violet were flying through the beautiful city of Rio De Janeiro. The fresh smell of exotic food coming from the market place.**

 **Surge said"ok Violet when we go in make sure that blu or jewel or any of the others don't notice you ok."**

 **Violet said"got it."**

 **They finally arrived to the club it was bursting with music and full of different bird species dancing,drinking and having fun.**

 **Surge said"ok Violet lets see which birds will go with us." He was looking around the club seeing who would be the perfect team.**

 **Violet noticed a female scarlet macaw and a spixs macaw that looked like Blu and Jewel. She said in her head"is that blu?" She turned to surge and said"hey surge what about those two over their at the bar."**

 **Surge looked and saw a scarlet macaw and a spix macaw.**

 **He said to violet"wait is that blu." Violet said"I don't think so."**

 **Surge said"that's not blu he would never cheat on jewel...hmmm I think I found the two birds." So they casually went up to greet them.**

 **Bosco and Arlene were having a conversation**

 **Bosco said"and I said that's not yours*laughs*."**

 **Arlene was laughing and said"that's funny Bosco."**

 **Surge and violet went up to them and surge introduce him and violet to Bosco and Arlene.**

 **Surge said"um hello their." Bosco and Arlene turned and saw surge and violet.**

 **Bosco and Arlene said in unison"hello."**

 **Surge said"my name is surge and this is my mate violet."**

 **Violet Introduced herself to Bosco and Arlene.**

 **Bosco said"the names Bosco nice to meet you."**

 **Arlene said"hi my name is Arlene nice to meet you."**

 **Surge said"glad to meet you guys, so anyways I wanted to tell you guys that I'm forming a team of four to hunt down a white cockatoo named Nigel and you two are the ones so what do you say?"**

 **Bosco said"hmm let me think about." Bosco was thinking while Arlene said"sure ill join your crew it will be fun."**

 **Bosco said"wait what really Arlene?"**

 **Arlene said"we'll yeah you and me were talking about going on a adventure then these two birds came so lets join them."**

 **Bosco said"alright then."**

 **Surge said"hey Bosco you look like my brother are you a spix macaw?"**

 **Bosco said"we'll I'm half spix macaw and half lears macaw so I'm a hybrid."**

 **Surge said"really me and violet are hybrids also."**

 **Arlene said"interesting what type?"**

 **Surge said"were half spix macaw and half scarlet macaw.**

 **Arlene said"we'll that explains the white patterns on your wings, we Scarlets have colorful patterns."**

 **Violet said"it's almost like if we're family."**

 **Bosco said"what do you mean."**

 **Violet said"your half spix macaw,were half spix macaws,Arlene is a scarlet and were half Scarlets."**

 **Arlene said"interesting point their violet."**

 **Surge said"we'll that settles welcome aboard guys." Arlene and Bosco smiled.**

 **Violet said"do you guys have a place to stay?"**

 **Bosco said"not really,we like to sleep under the stars."**

 **Arlene said"yup."**

 **Violet said"oh well you guys can sleep in our nest if you want."**

 **Arlene said"really that's nice violet sure."**

 **Bosco said"thanks you ."**

 **Surge and violet said in unison"no problem." So they flew off to Surge and violets nest.**

 **Alright guys thats it for chapter 3 hope you guys like it. The team is formed and their going on a adventure what obstacles will they face ;) I'm not sure lol. Leave a review and PM if you like it,if you want to flame on me then go ahead haters :D your mean reviews won't matter to me so waste your time lol. Alright my fellow readers I will see you guys in the next chapter BYE BYE!**


	4. Chapter 4:Nigel

**Surges meets Bosco And Arlene**

 **Hey guys this is chapter 4. The Newley formed team are going to surge and violet's nest to spent the night then their adventure begins but this chapter is going to be about Nigel so what is the mean cockatoo going to do now? Lets find out shall we :)**

 **Chapter 4:Nigel**

 **Somewhere deep in the jungle their is a cockatoo.**

 **Nigel was talking to himself"that blue bird caused my misery and I will have my revenge." He was still featherless and scratched up by the planes propellers. He heard a sound coming from the bushes.**

 **Nigel said"who's their!?"**

 **King Mauro and some of his marmosets came out from the bush and started to laugh at Nigel.**

 **Nigel said"what do you want monkeys!?"**

 **King Mauro said"we came to see if you were okay,I still have those pictures of you *laughs*."**

 **Nigel said"thanks for asking."**

 **King Mauro started to laugh again.**

 **Nigel said"hmm whats so funny?"**

 **King mauro said"oh nothing...now boys!"**

 **Nigel was confused and said"what!" The marmosets knocked him out from behind.**

 **Nigel was losing conscious and king mauro said"that's for dropping me from the air you freak." The marmosets left and Nigel fainted.**

 **Then all of the sudden a group of military macaws came and saw Nigel laying on the ground.**

 **One of the military macaws said"lets bring him to the boss." So they picked him up and took him somewhere.**

 **Nigel woke up and said"huh,where am I?" He heard a voice.**

 **Military macaw said"relax we found you unconscious so we brought you here."**

 **Nigel said"who are you guys?"**

 **The military macaw said"were the military macaws tribe and I'm the leader."**

 **Nigel said"whats your name?"**

 **The military macaw said"the names boss."**

 **Nigel said"boss?"**

 **Boss said"yeah you got a problem with that."**

 **Nigel said"no not at all."**

 **Boss said"I heard good things about you."**

 **Nigel said"really?"**

 **Boss said"yup you killed the macaw that I was trying to kill."**

 **Nigel said"and who's that?"**

 **Boss said"Juan."**

 **Nigel said"Juan I remember now."**

 **Boss said"yeah he was the leader of the spixmacaw-scarlet hybrids tribe."**

 **Nigel said"their is more of those birds?"**

 **Boss said"yup and you also fought his son."**

 **Nigel said"you mean surge?"**

 **Boss said"yup Juan's son."**

 **Nigel said"his still alive though."**

 **Boss said"I know and I need your help to capture him."**

 **Nigel said"wait how do you know all of this?"**

 **Boss said"I have my sources."**

 **Nigel said"why do you want surge anyways?"**

 **Boss said"so I can lure out the other birds,I want to wipe them all out."**

 **Nigel said"ok I will help if you help me."**

 **Boss said"what do you want?"**

 **Nigel said"I want revenge on a bird."**

 **Boss said"deal."**

 **So they were in a agreement. A scarlet macaw was spying on them and he heard everything.**

 **The scarlet whispered to himself"Juan is dead but surge is still alive i have to tell samuel everything." So he flew off.**

 **Ok guys that was chapter 4. Wow what a twist though huh theirs a tribe of spixmacaw-scarlet hybrid. Plus that scarlet macaw that was spying I wonder whats going to happen in the next chapters huh. Leave a review and PM if you like it and also if you guys don't get it then ill be happy to help ;). For those haters ,don't waste your time writing me mean reviews so yeah and so my fellow readers I will see you guys in the next chapter BYE BYE!**


	5. Chapter 5:The adventure begins

**Surge meets Bosco and Arlene**

 **Hey guys this is chapter 5. The adventure is about to begin for Surge,Violet,Bosco,and Arlene. So yeah hope you guys like it. Enough talking lets read shall we :)**

 **Chapter 5:The adventure begins(prt 1)**

 **It was a beautiful morning in Rio De Janeiro. The air was moist,the sun was barley coming out. In Surge and Violet's hollow nest tree Bosco and Arlene were still sleeping while Surge and Violet were awake.**

 **Surge said"hey Violet lets go get breakfast for our new friends."**

 **Violet said"sure lets go." So they flew out**

 **Bosco and Arlene woke up and noticed that Surge and Violet weren't there.**

 **Bosco said"where's Surge and Violet?"**

 **Arlene said"I don't know."**

 **Bosco said"alright."**

 **Arlene said"it was nice for them to let us stay at their nest."**

 **Bosco said"yeah that was cool of them."**

 **Arlene said"So our adventure begins huh."**

 **Bosco said"yup it's going to be cool."**

 **Surge and Violet found a mango tree and plucked out a couple.**

 **Violet said"hope they like mangos."**

 **Surge said"who doesn't likes mangos." So they flew back to their nest.**

 **Arlene and Bosco were starting to get hungry until Surge and Violet came in.**

 **Surge said"hope you guys like mangos."**

 **Arlene said"you guys shouldn't have,I love mangos."**

 **Bosco said"cool thanks guys."**

 **Surge and Violet said"No problem."**

 **Arlene said"you guys should of told us to help at least I mean we are guests here."**

 **Violet said"No it's ok we didn't want to wake you guys up."**

 **Bosco said"thanks next time tell us so we can gather food for you guys."**

 **Surge said"will keep that in mind,anyways lets eat shall we." So all of them started to eat their mangos.**

 **Somewhere deep inside the jungle,there was a area with only Scarlets. The scarlet macaw that was eavesdropping the military macaws and Nigel,went in a big hollow nest tree.**

 **Scarlet macaw said to his leader"Samuel I'm back from my scouting and i was eavesdropping the military macaws and I have bad and good news."**

 **Samuel got up and said"whats the bad news Pablo?"**

 **Pablo said"ok so the military macaws found a featherless,scratch up white cockatoo named Nigel."**

 **Samuel said"this is new,the military macaw tribe never brings in outsiders anyways continue Pablo."**

 **Pablo said"ok so I heard that the white cockatoo fought Juan."**

 **Samuel said"Wait Juan ...what happen?"**

 **Pablo said"we'll he...killed him and his wife."**

 **Samuel said"oh no this is bad news,so whats the good news?"**

 **Pablo said"oh yeah so you know Juan's son right."**

 **Samuel said"he was my brothers best friend."**

 **Pablo said"Surge is still alive."**

 **Samuel said"this is great news my friend."**

 **Pablo said"so what are we going to do Samuel?"**

 **Samuel said"hmmm we will hire some special scouts so that they can look after them."**

 **Pablo said"Should we go then?"**

 **Samuel said"ok I need you,Jorge,and Jen."**

 **Pablo said"ok."**

 **Samuel started to call Jorge and Jen.**

 **One built,strong male scarlet came in and said"Yes Samuel?"**

 **Samuel said"were going on a trip Jorge."**

 **Jorge said"great."**

 **A female scarlet came in she looked beautiful she can make any guy do what she wants.**

 **Jen said"yes Samuel?"**

 **Samuel said"Jen were going on a trip."**

 **Jen said"oh this will be fun."**

 **Samuel said"ok Pablo,Jorge,and Jen lets go." The three Scarlets nodded their heads in agreement. So the flew of so they can hire special scouts.**

 **To be continued...**

 **So yeah guys hope you like the story I decided to make it in parts. Part 2 will be posted on Saturday. So yeah the adventures begin. Samuel knows Surge. Will they meet each other first or will the military macaws get to them,it's going to be a heck of a adventure for them. Leave a review and make sure to check out Bosco the spix-lears hybrid and Arlene the scarlet macaw they wrote some pretty good stories. So my fellow readers I will see you guys in the next chapter BYE BYE!**


	6. Chapter 6:The Adventure Begins part 2

**Surge meets Bosco and Arlene**

 **Hey guys this is part two of the story hope you guys like it.**

 **Anyways lets read shall we :)**

 **Chapter 6:The Adventure Begins part2**

 **Samuel said"ok Pablo,Jorge,and Jen lets go." The three Scarlets nodded their heads in agreement. So they flew of so they can hire special scouts. Somewhere in the jungle.**

 **The marmosets were dancing and having fun. King Mauro was on his throne made out of a cardboard and two soda bottles. The Scarlets finally arrived and the marmosets stop dancing and were looking at them. Samuel was in the middle while Pablo was on his left side and Jen was on his right said and Jorge was next to Jen. The marmosets were scared because they saw Jorge. King Mauro got of his throne and walked up towards Samuel and said"What do you want Samuel?"**

 **Samuel said"we need your multitude of eyes to spot Surge."**

 **King Mauro said"Surge hmmm is he a macaw and his purple?"**

 **Samuel said"you know him?"**

 **King mauro said"yeah we fought him along side with his brother Blu."**

 **Samuel said in his head"Blu is alive also hmm I hope his parents are ok."**

 **Jorge said to Samuel"something wrong Sam?"**

 **Samuel said"what,oh nothing so what do you say mauro?"**

 **King mauro"whats in for us?"**

 **Samuel said"anything."**

 **King mauro said"hmm some of my marmosets spotted the military macaws holding a scratched up,featherless white bird."**

 **Pablo said"you mean Nigel?"**

 **King mauro said"how do you know Nigel?"**

 **Pablo said"I was eavesdropping the military macaws and they wanted him because he fought Surge and Blu."**

 **King mauro said"Hmm Nigel is working with the military macaws now huh."**

 **Samuel said"yup."**

 **King mauro said"ok look will take your request if you protect us from Nigel and the military macaws."**

 **Samuel said"hmm don't you know their leader also right."**

 **King mauro said"yeah we know who he is,honestly though we fear the military macaws will attacks us or something."**

 **Samuel said"ok mauro you got your self a deal."**

 **King mauro said"excellent."**

 **Samuel said"when you find Surge tell him to meets us at our base ok."**

 **King mauro said"ok got it." So the marmosets went off into the city to find Surge.**

 **Back at Surges nest. They were getting ready to go of on the adventure.**

 **Surge said"are you guys ready?"**

 **Violet said"yup."**

 **Bosco said"yeah."**

 **Arlene said"wait Surge."**

 **Surge said"yeah?"**

 **Arlene said"do you know where this Nigel is?"**

 **Surge said"honestly I don't thats why were going to find the marmosets to help us."**

 **Violet said"but Surge remember they attacked us and the other birds at the samba club."**

 **Surge said"I know but their the only ones that knows. Nigel."**

 **Violet said"ok."**

 **So the birds flew off. Far away from a distance their was a marmoset spying on them,he pulled out the phone to text mauro.**

 **Mauro was sitting on his throne waiting for one of his troops to report back. His phone started vibrating and he looked at the text message"ooo aaaa ooo aaaa."**

 **King mauro said"haha we got him." He told the marmosets to go tell Surge to meet him at his base.**

 **To be continued...**

 **So yeah guys this was part2. Part 3 will come out on Wednesday ok. Leave a review,fav this story or anything :D. Also check out Bosco the Spix-lears hybrid and Arlene the scarlet macaw. That's it my fellow readers ill will see you guys in the next chapter BYE BYE!**


	7. Chapter 7:The Adventure Begins part 3

**Surge meets Bosco and Arlene**

 **Hey guys sorry for not posting I was focusing on school so yeah. Ooohhhh I wonder whats going to happen in the story. Oh yeah some of you guys actually texted me on KIK,I'm really flattered of what you guys said to me ;).**

 **One of my viewers,she said that I look cute lol thanks I get that a lot XD. Enough talking lets read shall we.**

 **Chapter 7:The Adventure Begins (part 3)**

 **King mauro said"haha we got him." He told the marmosets to go tell Surge to meet him at his base.**

 **Surge and the gang went off to go find Maruo. As they were flying through the forest two military macaws saw them.**

 **One of the Military macaw said" Hey we found him and it seems that he has friends."**

 **The other macaw said"lets get them." So they flew off to chase them. The marmosets that were following Surge and His friends saw the military macaws chasing them. They need to go save them.**

 **Surge and the gang were still flying until they landed on a tree hollow. The hollow was big so anyone can fit in there. The military macaws attacked them.(hey guys I'm just going to call them #1 macaw and #2 macaw ok)**

 **Macaw 1 said"your coming with us."**

 **Macaw 2 said"yeah."**

 **Surge said"really."**

 **Macaw 1 said"yeah." Then surge made his wing feathers into a fist and punched The macaw in the face.**

 **Macaw 1 said"fuck that hurts."He was about to punch Surge but Bosco blocked his punch.**

 **Macaw 1 said"what the heck?!"**

 **Bosco said"leave my friend alone!"**

 **Macaw 1 said to macaw 2"help me!" The second military macaw charged at Bosco but Surge tackled him and they fell to the ground. Surge and the second macaw were fighting on the ground while Bosco and The other military macaw were fighting On a branch. Arlene and Violet were watching and cheering Bosco and Surge. The marmosets saw what was happening and they went to go help them.**

 **Bosco punched the military macaw in his gut. The Military macaw was in pain but quickly recovered from it. The military macaw punched Bosco in the face. Bosco started to bleed a little bit from the mouth. Bosco wiped the blood off and said"was that your hardest punch?" the military macaw got angry of his taunt and said"nope,this is!" He was going to punch Bosco in the gut but Bosco dodge and started to throw rapid punches at the military macaw's gut. He lost balance and fell down and crashed on the ground. Surge and the military macaw were still fighting. Surge gave the macaw one good punch in his Stomach. The marmosets arrived and they started to fight the military macaws.**

 **Military macaw 1 said"what are you guys doing,when boss finds out about this you guys are dead!"**

 **One of the marmosets said"your not going to tell him."**

 **The military macaw said"huh?"**

 **The marmoset said"now!" The other marmosets jumped on the two military macaws and they started to tie them up with vine.**

 **The military macaw said"let us go!"**

 **The marmoset said"nope!" He knocked out the two macaws unconscious.**

 **Surge said"thanks for the help you guys."**

 **The marmoset said"no problem but you and your friends need to come with us."**

 **Surge said"what for?"**

 **The marmoset said"your looking for Nigel right?"**

 **Surge said"what how do you know?"**

 **The marmoset said"we heard you guys."**

 **The other marmoset said"King mauro has a deal for you guys."**

 **Bosco said"what kind of deal?"**

 **The marmoset said"it's important just come with us."**

 **Surge said"sure will go." So the birds followed the marmosets back to their base.**

 **Sorry guys for the short chapter I had some things to do so yeah. The marmosets came just in time to save Surge and his friends. What's going to happen next? I'm not sure will find out I'm going to post the next chapter on Sunday. Leave a review,PM if you like it and btw check out Bosco the spix-lears hybrid and Arlene the scarlet macaw stories and like always i will see you guys in the next chapter BYE BYE!**


	8. Chapter 8:The Adventure Begins part 4

**Surge meets Bosco and Arlene**

 **Hey guys this is chapter 8. I wonder whats going to happen to surge and the gang. Btw I can't see my story or profile stats its keep on saying error is it just me or is it happening to you guys also please PM if you know how to fix it or something and thank you. Enough talking lets read shall we :).**

 **Chapter 8:The Adventure Begins part 4**

 **Surge said"sure will go." So the birds followed the marmosets back to their base.**

 **Surge and the gang were going to go meet king mauro. They finally arrived to their base. Surge noticed that there was no one there.**

 **Surge said"where's everyone?"**

 **One of the marmosets said"their up in the trees."**

 **Surge said"why?"**

 **The marmoset said"we'll the military macaws threatened us."**

 **Surge said"what happen?"**

 **The marmoset said"he wanted us to go capture you."**

 **Bosco said"it's a trap surge!" Arlene and violet were alerted while Bosco was in a fighting pose.**

 **Surge said"you tricked us!" He was going to punch the marmoset but the marmoset said"no wait!" Surge stopped and said"explain now!"**

 **The marmoset said"we didn't trick you guys."**

 **Surge said"really?"**

 **The marmoset said"yes really we wanted you becuase one of your friends wanted to talk to you."**

 **Surge said"who?" Then all of the sudden he heard a voice.**

 **Samuel said"me."**

 **The macaws and the marmosets turned and saw Samuel,Jorge,Pablo,king mauro,and Jen.**

 **Bosco saw Jen and he said in his mind"wow she is the most beautiful macaw I've ever seen." Arlene saw Bosco and said"hello Bosco are you in there." She was waving her wing In front of his face.**

 **Bosco snapped from the trance and said"huh what yeah I'm here."**

 **Arlene said"what happened?"**

 **Bosco said"you see that female scarlet."**

 **Arlene saw her and said"yeah what about her?"**

 **Bosco said"she's pretty."**

 **Arlene said"how cute you should go talk to her."**

 **Bosco said"what no...I mean...well...not right now."Bosco was all nervous.**

 **Arlene said"ok."**

 **Surge said"do I know you?"**

 **Samuel said"you should."**

 **Surge said"I don't remember you."**

 **Samuel said"I was best friends with your parents surge."**

 **Surge said"what how do you know my name and how do you know my parents?"**

 **Samuel said"me and you father Juan were best friends and i also know Blu's dad."**

 **Surge said"wait you know Blu's dads?**

 **Samuel said"yup."**

 **Surge said"do you know where they are?"**

 **Samuel said"sadly no that's why I wanted you to come."**

 **Surge said"why."**

 **Samuel said"the leader of the military macaws wants to capture you so he can lure out your tribe."**

 **Violet,Bosco,and Arlene gasped while surge was confuse and said"my tribe?"**

 **Samuel said"your father didn't tell you."**

 **Surge said"tell me what?"**

 **Samuel said"he said if he ever dies or something bad happens to him or your mom, he wants you to take over the tribe and be the new leader."**

 **Surge said"what tribe?"**

 **Samuel said"the spix-scarlet macaw hybrids tribe."**

 **Violet said"honey there's more of us."**

 **Arlene said to Bosco"wow this is getting really exciting huh."**

 **Bosco said"yup."**

 **Samuel said"who are you?"**

 **Violet said"I'm his wife."**

 **Samuel said"surge you have a wife!"**

 **Surge said"yup we met at a club."**

 **Samuel said"a club?"**

 **Surge said"it's a... Never mine."**

 **Samuel said"are you a hybrid like surge?"**

 **Violet said"yup."**

 **Samuel said"ok well nice to meet you."**

 **Violet said"it's a pleasure."**

 **Samuel said"who's those two?"**

 **Surge turned and saw Bosco and Arlene standing there.**

 **Surge said"oh those two are my friends." He signal them to come.**

 **Bosco and Arlene greeted Samuel.**

 **Arlene said"nice to meet you my name is Arlene and I'm a scarlet macaw."**

 **Samuel said"nice to meet you by the way your very pretty."**

 **Arlene blushed and said"thanks."**

 **Bosco said"the names Bosco and I'm a spix-lears hybrid."**

 **Samuel said"half spix and Lear wow."**

 **Bosco said"yup."**

 **Samuel said"we'll its nice to meet you."**

 **Bosco said"as we'll."**

 **Surge said"hey Samuel who are those three Scarlets with you?"**

 **Samuel said"this three are my friends." Samuel signaled them to introduce themselves.**

 **Pablo greeted surge"nice to meet you."**

 **Surge said"like wise."**

 **Jen greeted Bosco"hey there handsome."**

 **Bosco blushed and said"nice...to... meet ...you too."he was stopping in every sentence because Jen was very pretty.**

 **Jorge greeted violet"nice to meet you."**

 **Violet said"the same."**

 **They all greeted each other.**

 **Samuel said"lets all discuss this at my base."**

 **Surge,violet,Bosco,and Arlene said in unison"ok."**

 **Samuel said"hey king mauro."**

 **Mauro said"yeah Samuel?"**

 **Samuel said"bring you marmosets with you."**

 **Mauro said"ok." He shouted and his whole marmoset tribe came out.**

 **Mauro said"wait all of them?"**

 **Samuel said"we'll yeah don't you care for your marmosets safety from the military macaws?"**

 **Mauro said"we'll yeah."**

 **Samuel said"we'll let's go." So everyone went to the scarlet tribe base. They were going to be safe becuase they have the whole marmoset tribe with them.**

 **Well guys that was chapter 8. Hope you guys like it. Chapter 9 will be posted on Wednesday. Btw Bosco I made your OC have a crush on Jen if thats ok if you don't want him to have a crush on her then ill change it if you want. Will surge meet his tribe? Is Samuel going to tell them about Nigel working with the military macaws? So that's all my fellow readers. Check out Bosco and Arlene's stories their really good and Like always I will see you guys in the next chapter BYE BYE!**


	9. Chapter 9:The Adventure Begins part 5

**Surge meets Bosco and Arlene**

 **Hey guys sorry for not posting chapter 9,fan fiction was down for me or for everyone I'm not sure please PM of you couldn't get on fanfic ok and thank you. Enough talking lets read shall we :)**

 **Chapter 9:The Adventure Begins part 5**

 **So The macaws and the marmosets were going to the scarlet tribe base to discuss of what happen.**

 **Back at the place where Surge and Samuel met. The two tied up military macaws were trying to free them selves.**

 **Military macaw 1:Dam it why didn't you help me your to slow!"**

 **Military macaw 2:Sorry but that scarlet macaw that was with Surge and the others she looked beautiful."**

 **Military macaw 1:Do you even know her name?"**

 **Military macaw 2:Yes it's ...uh...Arlene I think?"**

 **Military macaw 1:I don't know!"**

 **Military macaw 2:wait I think I have the solution to free our selves!"**

 **Military macaw 1:What that were going to shout for help!"**

 **Military macaw 2:what...no smart ass we use the knowledge that we learned from training day!"**

 **Military macaw 1:Thats the very first smart idea I've heard from you."**

 **Military macaw 2:what did the instructor told us to use if we ever get trapped or tied up?"**

 **Military macaw 1:our beaks!" The military macaws started to rip the vines with their beaks. They finally got free from the vines.**

 **Military macaw 1:Ok were free now lets go tell the boss of what happen."**

 **Military macaw 2:fine." So they flew off to their base.**

 **Surge and other macaws and the marmosets finally arrived to the Scarlets base.**

 **Samuel said"king mauro go tell your tribe to go find temporary homes for you guys until we defeat the military macaws."**

 **King mauro said"ok." He told his tribe to go find temporary homes for them.**

 **Samuel said"Ok surge I'm going to need you and your team."**

 **Surge said"for what?"**

 **Samuel said"we need to discuss of how to defeat the military macaws."**

 **Surge said"ok." He told Violet,Bosco,and Arlene about the plan.**

 **Samuel said"mauro I'm going to need you too."**

 **Mauro said"fine ill help."**

 **Samuel said"good because we can make a formidable army with the Scarlets and the marmosets."**

 **Mauro said"good because I want those military macaws gone." So the gang went to Samuels planning room.**

 **Samuel,Jorge,Jen,Pablo,Mauro,Surge,Bosco,Arlene,and Violet were standing around a big table plotting a good plan.**

 **Samuel said"ok lets get down to business,first off all Surge!"**

 **Surge said"yeah?"**

 **Samuel said"are you looking for a white cockatoo named Nigel?"**

 **Surge said"how do you know?"**

 **Samuel said"we heard that Nigel is working with military macaws."**

 **Surge said"really that's good I need to talk to him."**

 **Samuel said"what for?"**

 **Surge said"Nigel knows where Blu's Parents are at."**

 **Samuel said"Where is Blu anyways?"**

 **Surge said"I don't know after our adventure me and violet left without telling blu and his new mate."**

 **Samuels said"really whats her name?"**

 **Surge said"Jewel."**

 **Samuel said"ok anyways lets talk about the plan then."**

 **Surge said"Ok so we know that Nigel is working with the military macaws."**

 **Samuel said"yup."**

 **Surge said"We need to capture Nigel so that he can tell me where Blu's parents are."**

 **Violet said"But surge don't you want to see our tribe?"**

 **Surge said"we'll yeah but we don't know where they are."**

 **Jen said"we'll maybe we can kidnap one of bosses favorite generals."**

 **Bosco said in his mind"wow she's so smart."**

 **Pablo said"that's good because boss tells his generals everything."**

 **Arlene said"Hmm good idea but I'm pretty sure that the generals are going to have bodyguards."**

 **Jorge said"We'll let's take out the body guards then will kidnap one of the generals."**

 **Mauro said"we'll first we need to know what were up against."**

 **Samuel said"we know that the military macaws have a huge army."**

 **Surge said"we'll we have the Scarlets and the marmosets ain't that enough."**

 **Pablo said"nope they have more then us."**

 **Surge said"we need to have more troops."**

 **Jen said"we'll maybe the spix-Scarlets hybrid tribe will help us."**

 **Violet said"But we don't know where they are though."**

 **Samuel said"their hiding."**

 **Bosco said"Maruo,you can sent some of your marmosets to spy on them and find out where they are located at."**

 **Mauro said"but what if my marmosets get caught."**

 **Samuel said"you guys won't."**

 **Mauro said"I care about my marmosets life's."**

 **Surge said"it's a risk we need to take." The macaws and marmosets were still trying to figure out the perfect plan.**

 **The two military macaws that escaped from the vines finally arrived to their base.**

 **Military macaw 1 said"boss we need to tell you what we saw."**

 **Boss said"what is it?"**

 **Military macaw 2:We found Surge but his with the marmosets and the Scarlets."**

 **Boss said"why didn't you kidnap him?"**

 **Military macaw 1 said"he had friends and some marmosets."**

 **Boss said"the marmosets are working with the Scarlets."**

 **Military macaw 2 said"yes they are."**

 **Boss said"we'll ok then you guys go relax and cool off I have to talk to my advisors."**

 **So the two military macaws left. Boss went in his war room and his advisors were sitting and talking.**

 **Boss said"were going to war." His advisors looked at him with shock.**

 **Well guys thats it for this chapter. Hope you guys like it. The military macaws and the Scarlets are going to war. What's going to happen next? Who will win? Next time will find out. Leave a review and fav my stories if you want. Check out Bosco and Arlene stories. Thank you for reading this chapter and like always I will see you guys in the next chapter BYE BYE!**


	10. Chapter 10:The Adventure Begins part 6

**Surge meets Bosco and Arlene**

 **Hey guys this chapter 10. The war between the tribes won't begin yet they are still preparing. Is the plan going to work for both of them. Lets find out shall we.**

 **Chapter 10:The Adventure Begins part 6**

 **Surge and Samuel and the team were still plotting.**

 **Samuel said"hmm does any one in here been in a war?**

 **Surge said"not me."**

 **Violet said"not me."**

 **Arlene and Bosco said in unison"us."**

 **They all turned to look at Bosco and Arlene.**

 **Surge said"you guys didn't tell me that you guys been in a war before?"**

 **Bosco said"you didn't ask us anyways it was a long time ago."**

 **Arlene said"yeah we were part of the great rio army to fight rediak and his flock of doom."(hey guys its me surge and this is a reference to Alex the owl's story "injustice" you guys should check it out its really cool and check out Alex the Owl,if your reading this Alex then sorry for not asking permission to mention the rio army and rediak and his flock of doom sorry)**

 **Surge said"the flock of doom?"**

 **Arlene said"it's a long story."**

 **Samuel said"so you guys experienced war before."**

 **Bosco and Arlene said"yes."**

 **Surge said"Did you guys win?"**

 **Bosco and Arlene said"yes."**

 **Samuel said"good so we have some experts."**

 **Pablo said"ok guys so whats going to be the plan then?"**

 **Samuel said"we get reinforcements."**

 **Mauro said"were actually sending some of my marmosets to spy on the military macaws!"**

 **Surge said"yeah do you want the military macaws gone?"**

 **Mauro said"we'll yeah at least sent some of your Scarlets to protect my marmosets."**

 **Samuel said"Ok,Jorge,Jen."**

 **Jorge and Jen said"yeah?"**

 **Samuel said"you guys are going to protect some of the marmosets ok."**

 **Jorge said"got it sir."**

 **Jen said"we got this."**

 **Samuel said"what do you say mauro?"**

 **Mauro said"fine then." He called a couple of his elite spy's to do the mission.**

 **Mauro shouted"Jack,Zane,Adam,Nate,Joseph!"**

 **Five marmosets came in.**

 **Zack said"yeah mauro?"**

 **King mauro said"I need you guys to go on a special mission."**

 **Jack said"whats the mission?"**

 **Adam said"yeah."**

 **King mauro said"I need you guys to go spy on the military macaws and find out where the Spix-Scarlet hybrids tribe are."**

 **Nate said"it's dangerous though."**

 **Joseph said"Yeah who's going to protects us?"**

 **King mauro said"Jorge and Jen."**

 **Jorge said"We got you little dudes."**

 **Jen said"you can count on us."**

 **Adam said"I gotta say your one sexy scarlet."**

 **Jen said"in your monkey dreams handsome." The Scarlets and the five marmosets were getting to know each other.**

 **Samuel said"ok this is good now go you guys."**

 **So the five marmosets and the two Scarlets left to go spy on the military macaws."**

 **Samuel said"that settles it and now the battle plan."**

 **Back at the military macaws base.**

 **Boss and his advisors were talking about the decision that boss did.**

 **Boss said"well my loyal advisors what are your opinions?"**

 **War general 1 said"Lets show them hell boss."**

 **War general 2 said"hmm lets not attack now."**

 **Peace advisor said"hmm I don't know yet boss I'm going to think about it."**

 **Boss said"take your time it's a hard decision."**

 **Sargent said"we have a huge army boss we can easily defeat the Scarlets and their marmosets allies."**

 **Boss said"true."**

 **War advisor said"first we need training for our troops, we know that the Scarlets are formidable foes."**

 **Boss said"thats good, I will now let you guys discuss about it." Boss left his war room.**

 **Well guys that was chapter 10. Will the war start? I don't know and will the marmosets learn where Surge and Violet's tribe is at? Will just read the next chapter. By the way sorry Alex the owl for not asking permission to mention the rio army and the flock of doom and the others I can change the chapter if you want. Anyways thanks for reading this chapter and like always I will see you guys in the next chapter BYE BYE!**


	11. Chapter 11:The Stake Out

**Surge meets Bosco and Arlene**

 **Hey guys this is chapter 11. I didn't have time to upload it cause of school so yeah. The marmosets and the two Scarlets are going to their mission. Hope you guys like it :)**

 **Chapter 11:The Stake Out**

 **Jack,Zane,Adam,Nate,Joseph,Jen,and Jorge were going to the military macaw base.**

 **Zane said"ok Adam whats the plan?"**

 **Adam said"we spilt up into groups and go spy on the military macaws so if one of us get caught then the others call for help."**

 **Jen said"smart plan."**

 **Adam said"thank you beautiful."**

 **Nate said"no time for flirting Adam."**

 **Joseph said"ok so who's in teams?"**

 **Adam said"ill take sexy over here,jack, and Joseph."**

 **Jorge said"we'll I guess I'm with Nate and Zane."**

 **Everyone agreed of their team picks.**

 **Meanwhile at the military macaws base.**

 **War general 1 said"Are we going to war or not?"**

 **War general 2 said"We are but we need everyone on bored."**

 **Sargent said"Do you agree with this decision?" He was looking at the peace advisor.**

 **Peace advisor said"we'll cant we just reason with them?"**

 **War advisor said"we can but those Scarlets are ignorant they will not learn peace."**

 **Peace advisor said"we'll it's my job to try to make peace but if they don't understand then I guess it's war."**

 **War advisor said"Good so everyone is onboard,call boss."**

 **War general 1 called boss and he came in.**

 **Boss said"I trust you guys did the right decision."**

 **War generals said in unison"yes."**

 **War advisor said"yes."**

 **Sargent said"yeah."**

 **Boss said"do you agree peace advisor?"**

 **Peace advisor said"yes lets got to war."**

 **Boss said"was it a hard decision?"**

 **Peace advisor said"yes."**

 **Boss said"we'll you should go rest and relax ok."**

 **War general 1 said"rest my friend."**

 **War general 2 said"cool off buddy."**

 **Sargent said"have a good time."**

 **War advisor said"relax my brother."**

 **So the peace advisor left to go relax after making a hard decision.**

 **Boss said"ok lets start preparing."**

 **The military macaws started to train for the war.**

 **The marmosets and the Scarlets finally arrived.**

 **Jen said"ok team lets go." Jen,Jack,and Joseph went to their spot while the rest stayed and spied the military macaws.**

 **The peace advisor was eating a mango and relaxing while boss came towards him.**

 **Boss said"Jose?"**

 **Jose said"yeah boss?"**

 **Boss said"can I tell you a secret?"**

 **Jose said"you can trust me boss."**

 **Boss said"alright then." The marmosets and Jen went in a bush close to where boss and Jose was.**

 **Boss said"ok Jose you know the spix-scarlet hybrid tribe?"**

 **Jose said"yeah their our enemy."**

 **Boss said"we'll I think I might know where they are Hiding."**

 **Jose said"really where?"**

 **Boss said"I'm not sure though but I heard that those purple macaws are hiding in the north side of the jungle."**

 **Adam whispered to his team"guys we got it lets go tell the others then will head back to base." They all agreed and went to go look for the other team.**

 **Meanwhile at the Scarlets base.**

 **Surge said"ok so whats the plan?"**

 **Samuel said"when the spies come back I'm sending you,Violet,Bosco,Arlene to go look for the spix-scarlet macaw tribe."**

 **Surge said"oh I hope we find them."**

 **Mauro said"your Scarlets better protect my brothers."**

 **Samuel said"don't worry Mauro Jorge and Jen are good birds."**

 **Mauro said"you better be right."**

 **Meanwhile at the military macaw base.**

 **Adam said"are all of you guys here?"**

 **They all said yes.**

 **Adam said"alright lets go back to base." So the marmosets and the Scarlets went back to the base. They finally arrive to the base.**

 **Surge said"did you guys learn where the purple macaw tribe is?"**

 **Adam said"yeah."**

 **Samuel said"we'll tell us."**

 **Jen said"we heard boss say that the purple macaw tribe are hiding at the north side of the jungle."**

 **Samuel said"we'll it's settled."**

 **Surge said"Violet,Bosco,Arlene."**

 **They all said yeah in unison.**

 **Surge said"lets go on a adventure."**

 **Violet said"alright."**

 **Arlene said"yeah."**

 **Bosco said"yes."**

 **Samuel said"take care guys hope you guys find them."**

 **Surge said"we will."**

 **So the macaws left the Scarlets base and went north.**

 **Samuel said"alright mauro and Pablo lets train the troops."**

 **Alright guys so that was chapter 11. Will Surge and his gang find the purple macaw tribe? I really miss writing about Blu and Jewel but don't worry :D I'm writing the sequel for"the betrayal" which is going to take place after the events from "the betrayal" and finally Surge and Blu will be reunited with each other." Thank you for reading this chapter and like always I will see you guys in the next chapter BYE BYE!**


	12. Chapter 12: A Family Reunion

**Surge meets Bosco and Arlene**

 **Sup guys this is chapter 12. Will Surge find the purple macaw tribe? Lets find out shall we.**

 **Chapter 12:A family reunion**

 **It was a hot and humid day in the jungle. Surge,Violet,Bosco,And Arlene were heading to the north side of the jungle.**

 **Arlene said"So Surge whats your brother like?"**

 **Surge said"Blu is the best guy you can count on."**

 **Violet said"he is and his a great songwriter and singer."**

 **Bosco said"he sounds like a nice guy."**

 **Surge said"I really hope I get to see him after we're done with this adventure."**

 **Arlene said"anyways do you think that Blu's parents are maybe with the purple macaw tribe?"**

 **Surge said"maybe becuase the purple macaw tribe accepts those that has scarlet blood or blueSpix blood."**

 **Violet said"hmm I wonder if my parents are there also."**

 **Surge said"hey violet you never told me about your parents?"**

 **Violet said"we'll I was taken from my parents at a young age."**

 **Arlene said"that must of been terrible for you."**

 **Violet said"it was but I escaped from my captors and I didn't know where I was until I meet a nice toucan name Rafael."**

 **Surge said"oh Rafael."**

 **Bosco said"me and Arlene only met him once."**

 **Surge said"oh yeah so why did you guys come to rio?"**

 **Arlene said"rio is our home we protected it when rediak and his flock of doom invaded."**

 **Surge was about say something but he heard a squawk.**

 **Surge said"hold that thought did you guys hear that?"**

 **Arlene said"what was it."**

 **Surge said"I don't know but it sounded like a macaw squawking."**

 **Violet said"oh do you think it a was a purple macaw?"**

 **Surge said"if it was then we found them."**

 **They all landed down on a open place.**

 **Surge shouted"hello?" He heard more squawks.**

 **Bosco saw three brown macaws flying down towards them.**

 **Bosco said"look guys." They all saw three brown macaws coming down.**

 **Surge walked up to them and tried to greet.**

 **Surge said"Um hello my name is surge."**

 **The brown macaws eyes got bigger then he said"Surge the purple macaw?"**

 **Surge said"yeah?"**

 **The three brown macaws flew up and went close to a pond.**

 **Violet said"What happen Surge?"**

 **Surge said"I don't know."**

 **The three brown macaws splashed water all over them and the brown was fading.**

 **Bosco said"I think they were using camouflage."**

 **Arlene Said"but look!" They all saw purple feathers from those three brown macaws.**

 **The mud was gone and three purple macaws were standing.**

 **Violet said"we found them Surge."**

 **Surge said"I know violet."**

 **One of the purple macaws was female and she heard surge saying violet.**

 **She flew up close to violet.**

 **Violet said"can I help you?"**

 **The female purple macaw said"**

 **Oh my god its...yo...you."**

 **Violet said"do I know you?"**

 **The purple macaw said"I'm Jennifer your sister."**

 **Violet was shocked and tears started to fall from her eyes.**

 **Violet said"Jennifer*sniffs* is it really you*crying*."**

 **Jennifer said"yes my sister has returned." They hugged each other.**

 **Surge,Bosco,and Arlene were just standing there.**

 **Surge said"this is shocking."**

 **Bosco said"yeah so her parents must be here then."**

 **Arlene said"should we go introduce ourselves?"**

 **Surge said"um yeah ill go first." Surge walked to violet and Jennifer.**

 **Jennifer noticed Surge and said"hey violet who's that cute guy?"**

 **Violet said"oh him his my mate."**

 **Jennifer said"really wait you have a mate what will dad and mom say about this."**

 **Violet said"wait mom and dad is here?"**

 **Jennifer said"yeah at the village."**

 **Violet hugged surge and said"Surge we found my family."**

 **Surge couldn't breath because violet was hugging him tight"that's *struggling* good babe."**

 **Jennifer said"that's cute anyways lets go to the village."**

 **Bosco and Arlene went up to them.**

 **Jennifer said"hey violet who's these two?"**

 **Violet said"their friends of our."**

 **Jennifer greeted them"hi my name is Jennifer whats yours?"**

 **Bosco said"my name is Bosco."**

 **Arlene said"my name is Arlene."**

 **Jennifer said"Nice to meet you lets all go to the village now." All the macaws left and started to follow Jennifer.**

 **Surge said"so you and violet are sisters."**

 **Jennifer said"yup plus surge we were expecting you."**

 **Surge said"really?"**

 **Jennifer said"your parents were the leaders of this tribe but their gone but they said that you should take over and become the new tribe leader."**

 **Surge said"oh."**

 **They finally arrived at the purple macaw village. It was beautiful it had a waterfall and a big lake with water flowers floating and fruit trees everywhere.**

 **Jennifer said"this is your home guys."**

 **Surge and violet said in unison"wow."**

 **They all landed in a big hollow tree nest.**

 **Jennifer shouted"mom,dad."**

 **A soothing voice said"yes honey."**

 **Jennifer said"we have some new visitors."**

 **A beautiful female purple macaw and a handsome purple macaw male came out from one of the rooms.**

 **The male purple macaw said"yes honey who's these visitors?"**

 **Jennifer said"we'll this is Arlene,Bosco."**

 **The male purple macaw said"who's those two purple macaws I've never seem them in the village.?"**

 **Jennifer said"we'll daddy this is Surge and Violet."**

 **The male purple macaw said"Violet?"**

 **The female purple macaw said"Our daughter has returned Danny."**

 **Danny said"your right Amy."**

 **Violet said"Mommy,Daddy."She hugged them really tight.**

 **Arlene said"this is awkward isn't Surge."**

 **Surge said"Yup."**

 **Bosco said"you should maybe introduce yourself."**

 **Surge went up to Violet,Danny,and Amy.**

 **Surge said"oh um I'm surge I'm violets mate."**

 **Danny said"your my daughters mate?"**

 **Amy said"Jordan would of been a better choice."**

 **Surge said"Who's Jordan."**

 **Jordan said"I'm Jordan." They all turned and saw a tall handsome purple macaw. Jordan was Violets best friend and they don't like each other that way their just friends but Surge is now jealous when violets mom said that he would of been a better choice.**

 **Violet said"Jordan!" She ran up and hugged him.**

 **Jordan said"Wow violet you look great."**

 **Violet said"You too."**

 **Bosco and Arlene went up to Surge.**

 **Arlene said"Thats Jordan."**

 **Bosco said"Man look at him though you better not let that guy take your girl man."**

 **Surge became worried that Jordan will take violet from him.**

 **Surge went up and interrupted them"oh hi I'm violets mate."**

 **Jordan said"oh so your the guy that violet fell in love with."**

 **Surge said"yup."**

 **Jordan said"we'll I'm Jordan nice to meet you."**

 **Surge greeted Jordan.**

 **Surge whispered to Violet"you didn't mention me about Jordan?"**

 **Violet said"there's nothing to mention."**

 **Danny said"lets celebrate."**

 **Jennifer said"yeah."**

 **Danny said"Um whats your name you can go talk with the elders of the tribe their at the big tree." He was talking to surge.**

 **Surge said"my name is surge."**

 **Danny said"whatever now go."**

 **Surge said"violet lets go."**

 **Violet said"I'm not going I'm gong to catch up with my family."**

 **Surge said"but you ..."**

 **Jordan said"it's been nice talking to you bro but laters."**

 **Surge got annoyed of Jordan interrupting him.**

 **Surge said"fine Bosco,Arlene lets go."**

 **Surge,Bosco,and Arlene left the nest. They were now flying toward the big tree where the elders are at.**

 **Surge said"can you belive her."**

 **Arlene said"don't worry surge she still loves you."**

 **Bosco said"yeah bro don't sweat it."**

 **Surge said"That Jordan guy might steal violet from me."**

 **Arlene said"Violet still loves you,she's just happy that she is reunited with her long lost family."**

 **Bosco said"Yeah I'm pretty sure that her parents will start liking you more."**

 **Surge said"thanks guys." They finally arrived at the elders place. They went in and two strong built purple macaws were guarding the entrance.**

 **Guard 1 said"who's trespassing."**

 **Guard 2 said"state your business."**

 **Surge said"I'm the son of Juan and Celeste."**

 **Guard 1 said"Surge!"**

 **Guard 2 said"sorry sir pass through."**

 **Surge,Bosco,and Alrene walked in and three very old birds were sitting on three chairs.**

 **Elder bird 1 said"who's there?"**

 **Surge said"my name is surge."**

 **Elder bird 2 said"the son of the tribe leaders?"**

 **Surge said"yes my parents died and they said if something bad happens to them then I must take over the tribe for them and become the new leader."**

 **Elder bird 3 said"yes that's true."**

 **Surge said"so what do I do now."**

 **Elder bird 2 said"your going to need help to run the tribe."**

 **Surge said"yes."**

 **Elder bird 1 said"then will be your advisors and those two birds with you can be advisors to."**

 **Bosco said"wow."**

 **Arlene said"a advisor."**

 **Surge said"oh yes i almost forgot do you know the scarlet macaw tribe?"**

 **Elder bird 1 said"yes they are our brothers."**

 **Bosco said"We'll the military macaw tribe are going to invade them."**

 **Elder bird 3 said"really."**

 **Arlene said"yes and the Scarlets have the marmosets as allies to but the military macaws has more."**

 **Elder bird 2 said"why do you guys ask this then?"**

 **Surge said"Samuel said that if you guys can help them fend off the military macaw tribe?"**

 **Elder bird 1 said"Samuel needs our help but I'm sorry we can't help were hiding from the military macaws if we help then they are going to attack this village."**

 **Surge said"But life's are going to die."**

 **Elder bird 2 said"will think about in the mean time lets hold a celebration for the arrival of the new tribe leader."**

 **Wow guys this is shocking. Violet met her family but they don't like surge. How will surge get them to like him. Will the purple macaw tribe help the Scarlets? Lets find out next time shall we. Check out Bosco and Arlene they are good authors. Thank you for reading this chapter and as always I will see you guys in the next chapter BYE BYE!**


	13. Sneak beak for my upcoming sequels

**Blu and Surges duet song for their mates**

 **Just to give you guys a little hint that there's going to be singing in the sequels to my stories. Blu,jewel,surge,violet,Bosco,and Arlene are going to sing. Anyways chapter 13 I'm still typing it but ill post it as soon as possible alright.**

 **Blu begins to sing and Surge is waiting for his Que.**

 **Baby, are you down? [x5]**

 **Down, down**

 **Even if the sky is fallin' down, down, down (oh)**

 **You ought to know**

 **Tonight is the night to let it go**

 **Put on a show (show, show)**

 **I wanna see how you lose control**

 **So leave it behind 'cause we have a night to get away (away, away)**

 **So come on and fly with me as we make our great escape (escape, escape)**

 **[Surge]**

 **So, baby, don't worry**

 **You are my only**

 **You won't be lonely**

 **Even if the sky is falling down**

 **You'll be my only**

 **No need to worry**

 **Baby, are you down? [x5]**

 **Down, down**

 **Baby, are you down? [x5]**

 **Down, down**

 **Even if the sky is falling down**

 **[Blu]**

 **Just let it be**

 **Come on and bring your body next to me**

 **I'll take you away (ay)**

 **Turn this place into our private getaway**

 **So leave it behind 'cause we have a night to get away (away, away)**

 **So come on and fly with me as we make our great escape**

 **So why don't we run away**

 **[Surge:]**

 **Down like she's suppose to be**

 **She gets down low for me**

 **Down like her temperature**

 **'Cause to me she's zero degrees**

 **She's cold, over freeze**

 **I got that girl from overseas**

 **Now she's my Miss America**

 **Now can I be her soldier, please?**

 **I'm fighting for this girl on the battlefield of love**

 **Got me look like baby Cupid**

 **Sending arrows from above**

 **Don't you ever leave the side of me**

 **And definitely, not probably**

 **And honestly I'm down like that economy (Yeah)**

 **[Blu]**

 **So, baby, don't worry**

 **You are my only**

 **You won't be lonely**

 **Even if the sky is falling down**

 **You'll be my only (oh)**

 **No need to worry (oh)**

 **Baby, are you down [x5] (oh, the sky is falling down)**

 **Down, down (oh, down)**

 **Baby, are you down [x5]**

 **Down, down (oh, down) (the sky is falling down)**

 **Even if the sky is falling down**

 **Oh, oh, the sky is falling down**


	14. Chapter 13:The Celebration

**Surge meets Bosco and Arlene**

 **Hey guys this is chapter 13.I had two unit exams for honors English and regular geometry :p. I hope i did good lol. Anyways lets read shall we.**

 **Chapter 13:The Celebration**

 **Surge,Bosco,and Arlene were getting for the celebration.**

 **Surge said"where's violet?"**

 **Arlene said"im sure she's coming."**

 **Bosco said"I just hope she doesn't brings that Jordan guy."**

 **Surge said"oh yeah that Jordan guy."**

 **Surge,Bosco,and Arlene were watching the whole tribe putting decorations and other things for the celebration of Surge.**

 **Meanwhile in violets parents hollow tree. Violet was talking with her family.**

 **Amy said"look at my little wild flower."**

 **Violet said"thanks mom."**

 **Jennifer said"Violet you found a keeper."**

 **Danny said"Oh that guy, what was his name again."**

 **Violet said"His name is surge."**

 **Danny said"why that bird though."**

 **Amy said"Jordan would of made you happy."**

 **Violet said"I don't like him that way mom were just friends and I only have feelings towards Surge."**

 **Danny said"Violet just leave that bird."**

 **Violet said"why don't you like him daddy?"**

 **Danny was about to talk but a male purple macaw came in and said"Are you guys going to the celebration?"**

 **Danny said"who's the celebration for?"**

 **The male purple macaw said"it's for the return of Surge."**

 **Danny said"really."**

 **Violet said"we'll he is the son of the tribe leaders."**

 **Danny said"The tribe leaders that are now dead."**

 **Violet said"wow what was that for daddy!"**

 **Danny said"but its true though."**

 **The male purple macaw said"ill let you guys settle this." So he left their nest. Danny and violet were now arguing.**

 **Meanwhile Surge,Bosco,Arlene,and the elder birds were talking.**

 **Elder bird 1 said"ok,Surge your now the new tribe leader."**

 **Surge said"this is a huge a honor."**

 **Elder bird 2 said"yup so don't screw up though cause the tribe will get angry."**

 **Surge said"I'll be the best tribe leader."**

 **Elder bird 3 said"that's the sprite my boy."**

 **Meanwhile back at the military macaws base.**

 **Boss was in front of the whole macaw tribe while his advisors were on his side.**

 **Boss said"today my brothers we are going to war!"**

 **The whole military macaw tribe yelled with excitement.**

 **Boss said"Those Scarlets won't be a problem no more and when we defeat them will make them tell us where the spix-scarlet macaw tribe is located at."**

 **The whole tribe cheered again.**

 **War advisor said"lets fly!" The whole military macaw tribe flew of to the direction where the Scarlets base is located at.**

 **There was a marmoset spy on top on the trees. He heard marmoset quickly started to jump and swing by each branch to go warn the scarlet and marmosets.**

 **Back at the purple macaw tribe. It was night already and the celebration started.**

 **There was music played by the purple macaws by using twigs and banging on tree barks.**

 **Surge said"This is cool."**

 **Bosco said"yup."**

 **Arlene said"hmm."**

 **Surge said"I wonder where violet is at."**

 **Bosco saw violet with her family at the bar getting drinks.**

 **Bosco said"hey surge I've found violet." He pointed where he sees them for surge.**

 **Surge said"she's with her family."**

 **Arlene said"go with her."**

 **Surge said"but she's with her family though."**

 **Bosco said"just go I'm pretty sure she misses you."**

 **Arlene noticed Jordan going towards violet and get family is at.**

 **Arlene said"you gotta do something surge cause look."**

 **Surge looked and saw Jordan talking to violet.**

 **Bosco said"hmm maybe you can sing a song for her."**

 **Surge said"do you think she'll like it?"**

 **Arlene said"I'm sure."**

 **Surge said"ok so there's a stage already just need to come up with the perfect song." Surge was thinking about what song he should sing for violent."**

 **A male purple macaw walked on stage and said"we'll people its for singing its part of tradition."**

 **Surge said"really it's tradition wow."**

 **Arlene said"oh."**

 **The male purple macaw said"any volunteers?"**

 **Surge raised up his wing and said"ill do it."**

 **The male purple macaw said"oh it looks like we have a volunteer and its the new tribe leader."**

 **Surge went up stage.**

 **The male purple macaw said"ok so your ready."**

 **Surge said"yup and can I say who's the song for?"**

 **Male purple macaw said"sure."**

 **Surge looked at the crowed and said"hello my name is surge and this song goes out to my mate violet,violet please don't leave me for that guy."**

 **Violet saw surge and said"aww surge is going to sing a song for me wait what don't leave him for that guy?"**

 **Jennifer whispered to violet"I think his talking about Jordan."**

 **Violet said"what he thinks that I'm leaving him for Jordan thats crazy were just friends."**

 **Jennifer said"we'll you were with him alot though and he got jealous of you two."**

 **Violet said"I would never leave surge for Jordan."**

 **Jordan came up and said to violet"hey violet I'm sorry that I made it awkward for you and surge."**

 **Violet said"it's alright but you need to tell surge though."**

 **Jordan said"don't worry."**

 **Surge started to sing.**

 **[Surge]**

 **If you ever leave me, baby,**

 **Leave some morphine at my door**

 **'Cause it would take a whole lot of medication**

 **To realize what we used to have,**

 **We don't have it anymore.**

 **There's no religion that could save me**

 **No matter how long my knees are on the floor (Ooh)**

 **So keep in mind all the sacrifices I'm makin'**

 **To keep you by my side**

 **To keep you from walkin' out the door.**

 **'Cause there'll be no sunlight**

 **If I lose you, baby**

 **There'll be no clear skies**

 **If I lose you, baby**

 **Just like the clouds**

 **My eyes will do the same, if you walk away**

 **Everyday it'll rain, rain, ra-a-a-ain**

 **I'll never be your mother's favorite**

 **Your daddy can't even look me in the eye**

 **Ooh, if I was in their shoes, I'd be doing the same thing**

 **Sayin' "There goes my little girl**

 **Walkin' with that troublesome guy"**

 **But they're just afraid of something they can't understand**

 **Ooh, but little darlin' watch me change their minds**

 **Yeah for you I'll try, I'll try, I'll try, I'll try-y-y**

 **I'll pick up these broken pieces 'til I'm bleeding**

 **If that'll make you mine**

 **'Cause there'll be no sunlight**

 **If I lose you, baby**

 **There'll be no clear skies**

 **If I lose you, baby**

 **Just like the clouds**

 **My eyes will do the same, if you walk away**

 **Everyday it'll rain, rain, ra-a-a-ain**

 **Oh, don't you say (don't you say) goodbye (goodbye),**

 **Don't you say (don't you say) goodbye (goodbye)**

 **I'll pick up these broken pieces 'til I'm bleeding**

 **If that'll make it right**

 **'Cause there'll be no sunlight**

 **If I lose you, baby**

 **There'll be no clear skies**

 **If I lose you, baby**

 **And just like the clouds**

 **My eyes will do the same, if you walk away**

 **Everyday it'll rain, rain, ra-a-a-ain**

 **Surge finished singing. Everyone from the tribe started cheering and clapping.**

 **Tribe members said"hail the new tribe leader."**

 **Female purple macaws said"we love you Surge!"**

 **Surge went down and violet,Jordan,and her family walked up to surge.**

 **Violet said"Surge that was beautiful."**

 **Surge said"thanks beautiful." They hugged and kissed each other. Violets dad came up and said"Alright son thats enough."**

 **Surge said"sorry sir."**

 **Danny said"you can call me Danny."**

 **Surge said"wait really."**

 **Danny said"yeah and sorry for being mean to you I just didn't want my little girl to leave us again but you make her happy so that makes us happy."**

 **Surge said"thank you sir...ah I mean Danny *chuckles*."**

 **Danny said"it's alright son."**

 **Amy said"welcome to the family Surge."**

 **Danny and Amy hugged and Arlene walked up to surge.**

 **Bosco said"you rocked out there bro."**

 **Surge said"thanks man."**

 **Arlene said"See ill told you that she loves you no matter what."**

 **Surge said"*chuckles* yeah were you right Arlene." He hugged her and gave Bosco a bro hug.**

 **Jordan walk towards surge and said"hey surge I'm really sorry that I made you think that I was stealing violet from you."**

 **Surge said"it's all right man."**

 **Jordan said"I was just so happy that she came back she was my childhood friend."**

 **Surge said"it's all good." It was getting really late so him,Bosco,and Arlene were headed back to surges hollow tree nest.**

 **Violet said"wait surge."**

 **Surge said"yeah?"**

 **Violet said"I'm coming too."**

 **Surge said"don't you want to sleep at your parents nest?"**

 **Violet said"I miss sleeping with you."**

 **Surge said"alright lets go."**

 **Danny said"take care you guys."**

 **Violet,surge,Bosco,and Arlene said in unison"you too."**

 **Jordan said"night you guys."**

 **Surge and the rest said"night."**

 **So violet parents and sister went back to their hollow nest,while Jordan went back to his, mean while Surge,Bosco,Arlene,and violet were heading to surges nest tree.**

 **Alright guys that was chapter 13 hope you guys like it. Jordan wasn't trying to take violet from surge. violets parents are starting to like surge as their son in check out Bosco and Arlene. Leave a review,follow,or favorite my story if you want. By the way the song is called"it will rain" by Bruno mars. I gotta say i like his music. Anyways thank you for reading this chapter and as always I will see you guys in the next chapter BYE BYE!**


	15. Chapter 14:War

**Surge meets Bosco and Arlene**

 **Hey guys this is chapter 14. The military macaws are going to attack the Scarlets. Will Surge get the purple macaw tribes help? Lets find out shall we.**

 **Chapter 14:War**

 **It was morning in the military macaws were almost close to the Scarlets side. The marmoset spy arrived just in time to warn the Scarlets and Mauro but he was exhausted of jumping to branch to branch all night. Samuel,Pablo,Jorge,,Jen,and Mauro were talking in the war room.**

 **Samuel said"Ok the troops are trained already."**

 **Mauro said"we need more training."**

 **Jen said"we have to be ready." The marmoset spy came in and said"The military macaws are coming."**

 **Samuel said"already but Surge is not back yet."**

 **Mauro said"It took you the whole night just to arrive?"**

 **The marmoset spy said"yes can I rest for a little while?"**

 **Samuels said"you earned it." The marmoset spy went off to his tree and took a nap.**

 **Pablo said"what are we going to do?"**

 **Samuel said"we just need to try holding them off as long as possible for surge to arrive."**

 **Jorge said"Hmm."**

 **Jen said"go then!"**

 **Samuel and mauro went off to tell everyone to get ready.**

 **Samuel shouted"listen Scarlets and marmosets the military macaws are coming we just need to hold them off as long as possible for surge to arrive back."**

 **Mauro said to Samuel"maybe we can surprise them by hiding up in the trees."**

 **Samuel said"your right." Samuel told everyone to hide up in the trees.**

 **Samuel said"go now."**

 **The Scarlets and marmosets went up in the trees to hide until they see the military macaws.**

 **Meanwhile at the purple macaw tribe. Surge and violet were sleeping together while Bosco and Arlene were sleeping sleeping next to each other.**

 **Surge woke up and said"rise and shine beautiful."**

 **Violet woke up and said"yeah handsome."**

 **Bosco woke up and said"*yawns* morning everyone."**

 **Arlene woke up and said"morning guys."**

 **They all said morning to each other.**

 **Surge said"alright I have to go tell the elders if they are going to help the Scarlets."**

 **Bosco said"ill come with you bro."**

 **Surge said"alright violet,Arlene you guys going to?"**

 **Violet said"nah were just going to hang here."**

 **Arlene said"yup."**

 **Surge said"alright then take care you two."**

 **Violet and Arlene nodded their heads.**

 **Surge and Bosco flew off to the elders hollow tree. While they were flying Bosco asked Surge about blu.**

 **Bosco said"Hey surge how is your brother?"**

 **Surge said"Blu I don't know really we haven't talked since me and Violet left without telling them."**

 **Bosco said"When we get Nigel do you think that his going to tell us about Blu's parents?"**

 **Surge said"he will ill make him tell us cause he captured me,violet,Blu,Jewel,and my other friends when we were trying to get the chain off Blu and Jewel."**

 **Bosco said"dang."**

 **Surge said"yup." They finally arrived to the elders tree.**

 **The guard that was guarding the entrance let Surge and Bosco in.**

 **Elder birds were talking to each other.**

 **Elder bird 1 said"alright lets get down to business." Surge came in said"elder birds we need to discuss about your help."**

 **Elder bird 2 said"we discussed this already."**

 **Surge said"the Scarlets need your help."**

 **Elder bird 3 said"If we help them the military macaws will attack us."**

 **Bosco said"Don't you guys accept birds that have scarlet or Bluespix blood?"**

 **Elder bird 1 said"we'll yeah cause their family."**

 **Bosco said"we'll right now your family are going to war against the military macaws."**

 **Elder bird 2 said"Doesn't the Scarlets have the marmosets help?"**

 **Surge said"yeah but the military macaws have a bigger army then the Scarlets and marmosets combined."**

 **Elder bird 1 said"They can handle themselves!"**

 **Bosco said"Life's are going to die elders."**

 **Surge said"yeah don't you guys care about your brothers?"**

 **Elder bird 2 said"we'll yeah but this is a huge risk were taking."**

 **Surge said"We'll if my parents were still alive then they would of helped the Scarlets." Surge and Bosco left their nest and headed back to surges nest.**

 **Elder bird 1 said"his right you guys."**

 **Elder bird 2 said"his parents always helped birds in need."**

 **Elder bird 3 said"and we helped."**

 **Elder bird 1 said"buts thats in the past."**

 **Elder bird 2 said"look at us were old."**

 **Elder bird 3 said"Surge really reminds me of his parents."**

 **Meanwhile the military macaws finally arrived at the Scarlets side.**

 **Boss said"huh where is everyone?"**

 **War general 1 said"They probably left." Then Samuel was on top on the tree and shouted"Attack!" The military macaws looked up and they saw the whole scarlet and Marmoset tribes.**

 **Boss said"it's an ambush attack!" The military macaws collided with the Scarlets and marmosets.**

 **Boss was fighting Samuel. Bosses war advisors we fighting against Pablo and Jorge. Mauro was waiting for Nigel, he was holding a stone made knife to fight nigel with it.**

 **Samuel said"Where's Nigel." He threw a good punch at bosses face. Boss yelled out pain but this made him furious.**

 **Boss said"where's the purple macaw tribe." He punched Samuel in his gut which made him fall to ground but he quickly recovered. Boss and Sameul are still fighting each other."**

 **Pablo was fighting war advisor. Jorge was fighting war general.**

 **A couple of military macaws cornered two Scarlets and one marmoset. The military macaws started to throw punches and kicks at them. A scarlet pinned downed a military macaw and was choking him. Six marmosets landed on top of a military macaw. The military macaw tried to shake them off but the marmosets pinned him downed and started to kick him. A military macaw roundhouse kick a scarlet in the face. He landed down on the ground. The military macaw said"goodbye!" He knocked out the scarlet.**

 **Meanwhile back at the purple macaw tribe. Surge and Bosco arrived at the nest tree.**

 **Surge shouted"Violet,Arlene!" Violet and Arlene came out to go see what surge wanted.**

 **Violet said"what is it handsome?"**

 **Surge said"were leaving."**

 **Violet said"leaving why?"**

 **Surge said"The elder birds are two dumb to sent help to the Scarlets."**

 **Violet said"Wait but what about my family?"**

 **Surge said"don't worry you'll see them again."**

 **Violet said"ok let me get my stuff."**

 **Surge said"no time violet we have to go now."**

 **Violet said"why are you in such a rush?"**

 **Surge said"I got this feeling that the military macaws are now fighting the Scarlets and the marmosets."**

 **Violet said"ok lets go." Surge,Bosco,Arlene,and Violet left the nest and were headed to the Scarlets side. While The war was still raging on. The military macaws were winning.**

 **Samuel said"dammit boss." He got furious and started to throw punches at his gut which made boss go to the ground and yell out in pain.**

 **Nigel was coming with a couple of military macaw reinforcements. He was walking while the military macaws were flying.**

 **Nigel said"go attack!" He ordered the military macaws to join the battle.**

 **Nigel saw Samuel and starting to run towards him. He grabbed Samuel by the neck and slammed him at a tree.**

 **Nigel said"where's Surge?" Samuel was trying to breath but he couldn't but he said"his*chocks* gone!" Nigel's Tighten his grip on his neck but he lets go because mauro stabbed him with his stone knife.**

 **Nigel said"aaaahhh why you little!" He grabbed mauro and started to strangle him until Surge flew down and knocked Nigel. Mauro was trying to recover. Boss was now chocking Samuel.**

 **Surge said"leave my friend alone!" Nigel got up and said"ah Surge your here but where's Blu?!"**

 **Surge said"His safe from you and also tell me about Blu's parents!"**

 **Nigel said"Don't worry their alive i think." He caught Surge off guard and punched him in his gut. Surge yelled out in pain but this made him furious. He started to throw punches at Nigel's face and gut. Nigel landed on the ground. Meanwhile boss was still chocking Samuel.**

 **Boss said"tell me where the purple macaw tribe is!" Samuel said"n...me...never!"**

 **Boss said"oh well good bye." He was about to kill Samuel but Bosco flew down and pinned boss to the ground. Boss said"what the..!" Bosco punched Boss at the face but boss threw him off. Violet and Arlene came in and grabbed Samuel and mauro to safety.**

 **Arlene said"don't worry mauro."**

 **Mauro said"thank you."**

 **Violet said"don't worry Samuel your ok now."**

 **Samuel said"where's *coughs* the purple macaws?"**

 **Violet said"I'm not sure Surge told them to sent help but they didnt want to."**

 **Samuel said"why though."**

 **Violet said"they said if they help then the military macaws will find them and destroy their village."**

 **Samuel said"dam it were going to need a miracle,the military macaws are winning."**

 **Violet said"don't worry will win."**

 **Surge was still fighting Nigel. Surge did a roundhouse kick at Nigel s face. Nigel yelled out pain. Nigel grabbed Surge and threw him to the ground. Boss was fighting Bosco. Boss was losing the battle against Bosco.**

 **Boss said"how are you good?!"**

 **Bosco said"I've been in a war so i have experience."He punched Boss at the face which made fall down. Two military macaws killed a scarlet and a marmoset and they saw Bosco that was about to kill boss.**

 **Military macaw 1 said"lets go help boss!" They flew down grabbed Bosco by the wings.**

 **Bosco said"let me go." Boss got up and said"thanks troops." Bosco said"you Coward!" boss was going to punch Bosco but he noticed a purple feather falling. He picked it up and said"what the...a purple feather that means." He looked up and saw the whole purple macaw tribe standing on the tree branches. Mostly males the females and a couple of males stayed behind to look after the village and the elder birds.**

 **Bosco noticed that the two military macaws were distracted so he frees himself and grabbed their heads and slammed each other making them faint. The purple macaw general said"go attack and help out our brothers!" The purple macaws flew down to the battle. The military macaws were now outnumbered. Four military macaws were battling two Scarlets and two marmosets. Four purple macaws came in and killed the four military macaws. The purple macaws were taking out a bunch of military macaws. Two military macaws cornered a marmoset. Military macaw 1 said"this is the end for you monkey." They were going to kill him but two purple macaws flew down and pinned them down. Purple macaw 1 said"not on our watch!" They chocked the military macaws to death. The marmoset said"thank you for saving me." Purple macaw 2 said"no problem."**

 **Bosses war general shouted"Boss were outnumbered we need to retreat!"**

 **Boss shouted"we need to leave this jungle and find a new one!" He ordered all the military macaws to retreat.**

 **Nigel shouted"don't run cowards." But he noticed that Surge was distracted so he escaped the scene and disappeared somewhere that no one knows.**

 **Surge looked and saw that Nigel was gone.**

 **Surge said"dam it he escaped you can't hide forever Nigel I will find you and your going to tell me where Blus parents are at." The Scarlets and marmosets were cheering for their victory."**

 **Purple macaw general walked up to Surge and said"Leader the elders want you to go meet them."**

 **Surge said"Ok."**

 **War general said"they said to also bring the whole tribe including the marmosets to our village for a grand celebration."**

 **Samuel was walking up towards Surge and said"Thank you Surge."**

 **Surge said"No problem lets go to the purple macaw village to celebrate."**

 **Samuel said"alright." He told all the Scarlets and marmosets to follow the purple macaws back to their village. Everyone left to go to the purple macaws village.**

 **Surge,Violet,Bosco,and Arlene were flying to the village.**

 **We'll guys that was chapter 14. Hope you guys like it. The military macaws are not a threat anymore. This story is almost finish then we get to see what Blu and Jewel and their kids been doing when these events were happening. I've been wondering does any of the famous authors go on fanfiction these days? Anyways check out Bosco and Arlene and Thank you for reading this chapter and as always I will see you guys in the next chapter BYE BYE!**


	16. Chapter 15:The Grand Celebration

Surge meets Bosco and Arlene

Hey guys this is chapter 15. Sorry for not updating the story, I was taking a little vaction but when I was on vacation I typed the sequels already. Anyways the war is over and all the tribes are at the purple macaws village celebrating their victory. Surge couldn't get the info that he wanted but he'll get the chance again. Lets see what happens now.

Chapter 15:The Grand Celebration

The Scarlet and Marmosets finally arrived at the purple macaw village. They were amazed of what they saw.

Samuel said"Wow this place is beautiful."

Surge said"yup."

Mauro said"I'm impressed."

Violet said"yeah."

Purple macaw general said"tribe leader the elders want You,Violet,Bosco,And Arlene to be by their side when they congratulate you."

Surge said"really wow."

War general said"everyone go to the celebration place."

Samuel said"You guys have a place where it's only for party's and celebrations?"

War general said"Yeah."

All the marmosets and Scarlets followed the purple macaws to the celebration place. The elder birds were waiting for Surge,Violet,Arlene,and Bosco.

Elder bird 2 said"look brothers it's Surge and his friends." Surge and his gang were flying down.

Elder bird 3 said"ok does everyone know what to say?"

Elder bird 1 said"yup."

Elder bird said 2 said"hmmm." Surge and his gang finally landed down in front off them. The whole purple macaw,scarlet,and marmoset tribe were all together at the big celebration.

Elder bird 1 shouted"Everyone here it is my pleasure to introduce our leader!"

Elder bird 2 said"Yes give it all to Surge the purple macaw!" The whole tribes were cheering and clapping."

Elder bird 3 said"and let us not forget about his gang."

Elder bird 1 said"yes give it all to Surges wife Violet,and his two best friends Bosco and Arlene!"

The whole crowed were cheering. Especially violets family.

Elder bird 1 said"Yes with their help then they couldn't persuade us to sent help but they did."

Elder bird 2 was talking with Surge and that surge wanted to say something also.

Elder bird 2 said"ahh yes your tribe leader wants to say something also."

Surge was standing nest to the elders and he said"Thank you for making me the new tribe leader. My parents would of been proud for keeping their legacy alive. As tribe leader I declare that Birds with Scarlet or spix blood will be welcomed as family and I also won't forget about the marmosets. They helped too so they are welcomed as brothers." The whole crowed were cheering and clapping. Surge said"Yes but I want to make a announcement first. I'm going to leave so I can find Nigel because he knows where Blu's parents are at."

the elder birds interrupted surge's speech.

Elder bird 1 said"Blu the son of Frank and Anna?"

Surge said"yes."

Elder bird 2 said"His second in command."

Surge said"Really!"

Elder bird 3 said"Yes but if he can't then third in command is the war general."

Surge said"the war general is just the temporary leader ok."

Elder bird 1 said"yes anyways continue your speech."

Surge said"Sorry everyone for stopping anyways let see mmmm ah yes as I was saying, I won't be able to lead you guys so second in command is the war general. Yes I'm trusting him cause he knows my tactics and stuffs. So he will be the best when I'm not here but rember brothers and sisters ill be back And one last thing I want to say all of you guys were the real heroes anyways thats it so lets enjoy this party!" The whole crowed cheered. The music started to play. It was night but there was a full moon so there was moon light. It was the perfect time to make a celebration. The purple macaws,Scarlets,and marmosets were getting to know each other better.a couple of marmosets and purple macaws were having drinks. Scarlets and marmosets and the purple macaws were dancing. Everyone was having fun."

Surge was talking to his friends.

Surge said"Ok guys after this celebration ends then were going to leave."

Bosco said"I will miss everyone here." He said in his head"I won't forget you Jen."

Arlene said"yeah their nice." Bosco and Arlene were still talking to each other.

Violet said"I'm going to miss my family."

Surge said"don't worry violet after we finish with everything then were going to live here."

"Violet said"ok anyways I'm really excited to see Blu and Jewel again

Surge said"yeah me too."

Bosco said"lets party shall we."

Arlene said"I like your thinking Bosco."

Surge said"yeah."

So they went off to enjoy them selves. The night was beautiful. The macaws are dancing and having fun under the night sky. Surge and Violet are going to meet their Blu and Jewel again. Alright guys that was chapter 15 hope you like it. Surge and his gang are finally relaxing then that their going to find Blu and Jewel. This story is ending then that means were finally going to see Blu and Jewel again :D. Check out Bosco and Arlene's stories and thank you everybody for reading this chapter and as always I will see you guys in the next chapter BYE BYE!


	17. Chapter 16:RoadTrip

**Surge meets Bosco and Arlene**

 **What up guys this is chapter 16. Surge and his gang are going to look for Blu and Jewel. Oh yeah did you guys notice my new profile picture. You can all give credit to Loco Vampire. Loco Vampire is a true artist. You guys should check out his profile and stories. Anyways I'm done talking.**

 **Chapter 16:RoadTrip**

 **It was a beautiful morning in the purple macaw village. Surge and his gang were all exhausted from last nights party. They were all sleeping peacefully in Surge's big hollow nest tree. Surge was already up.**

 **Surge whispered"break*yawns* fast in bed coming up." Surge got up and walked towards the entrance. All he saw was a beautiful,peaceful,and fresh morning sky then he flew off to go look for food.**

 **In his nest violet woke up and said"huh? Where's *yawns* my handsome bird at?." She looked around and saw only Bosco and Arlene sleeping peacefully.**

 **Violet whispered"the celebration last night was romantic for me and surge."**

 **Out in the jungle surge is still flying around looking for mangoes.**

 **Surge said"where's all the mangoes at?" He landed on a tree branch and starting to look around until he noticed a Brazil nut tree.**

 **Surge said"hmm we never tried Brazil nuts before." He flew towards the tree and cut one Brazil nut that was hanging from the branch with his beak. Surge caught the falling nut.**

 **Surge said"lets see if your good?!" He started to crack open the nut by slamming it on the tree branch.**

 **Surge said"almost there *nut crack sound*." He opened the nut. He started eating the nut then he said"oh man this is really good." He started cutting down some more nuts for him,Violet,Bosco, and Arlene.**

 **Back at surge's nest Arlene woke up and noticed Bosco still sleeping. So she got up and started to look for violet.**

 **Violet noticed Arlene and said"good morning Arlene."**

 **Arlene said"to you as we'll, um where's surge?"**

 **Violet said"I don't know really I think he flew off somewhere."**

 **Arlene said"so who are those two birds that you guys are keep on talking about?"**

 **Violet said" Blu and Jewel, we'll their family to us well Blu and Surge are brothers."**

 **Arlene said"is he a hybrid like you guys?"**

 **Violet said"nope his just a Bluespix."**

 **Arlene said" Blu and Surge are brothers, what about you violet, how did you meet surge and blu?"**

 **Violet said"we'll back at Rio de Janeiro I was alone. I would always go to this popular samba club to**

 **go meet new people."**

 **Then all of the sudden they heard a huge yawn. It was Bosco.**

 **Bosco said"good morning birds."**

 **They said in unison"good morning."**

 **Bosco said"what are you guys talking about and where's surge?"**

 **Violet said"I don't know where surge is at."**

 **Arlene said" violet was just telling me about how she met surge,blu,and jewel."**

 **Bosco said"oh then I want to listen too cause I've heard that this Blu guy is really cool."**

 **Violet said"ok just to get you on track Bosco, surge and blu are brothers."**

 **Bosco said"what about jewel?"**

 **Violet said" I was getting to her."**

 **Bosco said"do tell." Bosco sat down next to Arlene and they were listening to violets story.**

 **Violet was about to continue telling her story until surge flew in and shouted" breakfast is served."**

 **Violet said"what are those.?!"(hey guys its me surge, I wanted to say that it in my story. It's funny to me anyways lets continue)**

 **Surge said"their called Brazil nuts."**

 **Arlene said"Are they good?"**

 **Surge said"better than mangoes."**

 **Bosco said"what no way toss me one of those Brazil nuts!" Surge tossed a Brazil nut to Bosco.**

 **Bosco started slamming the nut like surge until he heard a crack sound.**

 **Bosco said"lets see if these Brazil nuts are good." He ate it and said"wow they are good, but mangoes are still better though."**

 **Arlene said"can I try one surge?"**

 **Surge said"sure I've brought enough for everyone." Surge handed a Brazil nut to Arlene.**

 **Arlene said"I hope you guys are right." She cracked opened the Brazil nut with her beak. Surge and Bosco were dumbfounded that they could of used their beaks.**

 **Arlene said"hmm these are good, hey violet try one."**

 **Violet took one from surge and she also cracked opened the Brazil nut with her beak. Violet started eating it and said"wow your right Arlene they are good!"**

 **Surge said"I feel stupid now."**

 **Bosco said"me too."**

 **Violet said"were not monkeys, were birds."**

 **Arlene and violet started laughing.**

 **Surge said" ok captain obvious."**

 **Bosco said"hey violet finished telling the story of how you met surge,blu and jewel."**

 **Surge said"you were telling them about our crazy adventure."**

 **Violet said"yup cause were going to see them again so I thought it was appropriate to tell them about blu and jewel."**

 **Surge said"makes sense, finish telling the story beautiful."**

 **Violet smiled at surge and started to tell them about about their crazy adventure. Surge quickly said"never mine beautiful you can tell the story some other time."**

 **Violet said"really whats the rush?"**

 **Surge said"we'll I really want to see blu again."**

 **Violet said" we'll ok then I guess ill finish my story some other time then."**

 **Arlene said"it's ok we can wait violet."**

 **Bosco said"yeah will wait."**

 **Violet said"thanks for understanding."**

 **They said unison"no problem."**

 **Surge said"oh I almost forgot to give you guys these." He flew up to one of the empty rooms in his nest and took out four cloaks.**

 **Violet said"where did you get those?"**

 **Surge said"we'll the elder birds gave them to me."**

 **Arlene said"why do they have different color lines?"**

 **Surge said"oh yeah so mine and violets cloaks has a purple line because were purple macaws while yours Arlene has a red line because your a scarlet and Bosco your has a blue line because you are a spix-lears hybrid."**

 **Bosco said"cool." Surge handed them their cloaks. They all put on the cloaks.**

 **Surge said"ok guys lets fly." They all flew off from the nest and followed surge in the sunny day sky. They left the jungle. They were flying for hours and they finally arrived at the food market where the samba club is at.**

 **Surge said"woah it's been so long since I seen humans again."**

 **Violet said"yup."**

 **Bosco said"you guys smell that beautiful aroma?"**

 **Arlene said"*sniffs* hmm it smells beautiful."**

 **Violet said"what do you guys think it is?"**

 **Surge said"delicious food." Then surge noticed his Toucan friend Raphael. He quickly told violet.**

 **Surge said"violet look who it is." Surge pointed to the direction where Raphael was causally walking. Violet notice him and said"lets go say hi."**

 **Surge said"aight, hey Bosco,Arlene come with us."**

 **Bosco and Arlene said"ok." They walked towards Raphael. Raphael quickly noticed that he saw them walking towards him. They finally greeted each other.**

 **Surge said"hey Raphael long time no see."**

 **Raphael said"do I know you?"**

 **Surge said"don't you recognize this voice." He pull down his hood.**

 **Raphael was surprised and said"surge how've you been!?"**

 **Surge said"we were good, hey you remember violet?"**

 **Violet came up and pull down her hood and said"hi Raphael it's good to see you again."**

 **Raphael said"how could I forget about her." Raphael noticed Bosco and Arlene. Raphael asked surge"who are those two?"**

 **Surge said"their my friends, hey guys pull down your hoods!" Arlene and Bosco pulled down their hoods.**

 **Then Raphel greeted them"helllo my name is Raphael whats yours?"**

 **Bosco said"my name is Bosco."**

 **Raphael said"Bosco nice to meet you, hey you remind me off my best friend his a spix macaw."**

 **Bosco said"oh well I'm half spix actually."**

 **Raphael said"really what other bird species?"**

 **Bosco said" a Lear macaw."**

 **Raphael said"that's cool." He then greeted Arlene.**

 **Raphael said"hello."**

 **Arlene said"nice to meet you my name is Arlene."**

 **Raphael said"hello Arlene." Surge quickly interrupted their greeting.**

 **Surge said"I see you met Bosco and Arlene."**

 **Raphael said"yup any friend of yours are a friend of mine, anyways where were you guys?"**

 **Surge said"oh we were on a little adventure."**

 **Raphael said"really that's great but blu was looking for you ever since you and violet left after we escaped from the smugglers plane."**

 **Surge was shock of what he just heard he said"really blu was looking for me?"**

 **Raphael said"yeah me,Eva,Nico, and Pedro helped look for you guys."**

 **Surge said"wow that's great anyways we came back because I have to tell blu something important."**

 **Raphael said"do you know where he lives?"**

 **Surge said"not really."**

 **Raphael decided to show them where blu and jewel live. He said"ill take you guys to him."**

 **Surge said with joy"thanks Raphael your the best."**

 **Raphael said"alright follow me birds." He started flying and the gang followed him.**

 **We'll guys that was chapter 16 I hope you liked it. Anyways this story is almost finished. One more chapter and that's it. What will happen next lets find out anyways check out Bosco the spix-lears hybrid and Arlene the scarlet macaw's stories. Their really good authors anyways thanks everybody for reading my stories and as always I will see you guys in the next chapter BYE BYE!**


	18. Chapter 17:Brother Reunion

**Surge meets Bosco and Arlene**

 **Waz up everybody im back and this is the last chapter plus it's going to be a short or long one. Luckily surge found Raphael. Now lets see whats going to happen. Oh by the way I'm going to post more info about me maybe even my name because you guys showed me so much support by the reviews and the PMs you guys sent. I love you guys no homo ;) anyways I'm done talking.**

 **Chapter 17: Brother reunion**

 **It was a beautiful afternoon in Rio De Janeiro. Raphael was flying with surge and his gang to Blu's nest.**

 **Surge said"are we there yet Raphael?"**

 **Raphael said with a calm**

 **Voice"almost surge just hold on."**

 **Surge said with a annoyed tone"okay."**

 **So Raphael said"so what did you guys do anyways?"**

 **Violet said"we'll me and surge went to go find..." Surge interrupted violet and said"violet don't."**

 **Violet said"I'm sorry surge but we need to tell him,Nico,and Pedro."**

 **Raphael had a concern look on his face and said"tell us what?!"**

 **Violet said"we went to go hunt down... Nigel!"**

 **Raphael said"that white bird that trapped us on the plane?!"**

 **Violet said"yes because he knows where Blu's parents are at."**

 **Raphael said with a shocked look on his face"Blu's parents are still alive!"**

 **Surge decided to join in the conversation while Bosco and Arlene were just listening to their conversation.**

 **Surge said"that's why I want to tell blu because I want him to be happy plus Blu's parents were like my parents too!"**

 **Raphael noticed the aviary jungle that Julio and Linda owned. Raphael said"guys were here."**

 **Surge said"thanks Raphael but umm where's Blu's nest at?" They decided to land on a tree branch.**

 **Raphael said with a happy tone"guys this is as far as I'm going but Blu's nest is right beyond those trees."**

 **Surge said"wait where are you going?"**

 **Raphael said"we'll I have to go get the old gang surge but you guys will know where Blu's nest is located at."**

 **Violet said"how?"**

 **Raphael said"just look for the biggest tree."**

 **Surge said"thank you Raphael will be seeing you later."**

 **Raphael said"anytime guys." He flew off in the opposite direction and said"farewell birds!" Surge and his gang saw him fly of from the distance.**

 **Surge said"alright so lets find the biggest tree guys." They took off and started flying to the direction where Raphael told them to go. It took them a couple of minutes until they found the biggest tree.**

 **Surge was amazed and said"wow Raphael was not kidding."**

 **Violet said"wow well lets go."**

 **Surge said"wait, guys lets put on our hoods will surprise them." The gang puts on their hoods and flew towards the entrance of the Blu's nest.**

 **Meanwhile inside Blu's nest. Blu and his family were enjoying mangos that blu brought.**

 **Jewel said"oh blu these mangos are so good."**

 **Blu said"thank you my jewel of the forest."**

 **Blu's kids were happily eating the mangos to until they heard someone coming in.**

 **Carla shouted"dad,mom look intruders!" Jewel and blu turned their heads quickly and they saw four hooded birds.**

 **Blu said"stay back kids!" Blu and jewel were getting ready to fight until**

 **Surge said"wait blu we mean you no harm."**

 **Blu was confused and said"how do you know my name?!"**

 **Surge said with a happy tone"we'll I'm your brother blu."**

 **Jewel recognized the voice and said"surge!?"**

 **Surge said"yeah jewel?"**

 **Blu said"surge it's really you!"**

 **Surge said"yes." He pulled down his hood.**

 **Violet said"don't forget about me guys." She pulled down her hood.**

 **Jewel shouted"violet you look beautiful!"**

 **Violet said"you too jewel it's been so long."**

 **Surge and blu were talking.**

 **Blu said"hey surge who's those two?"**

 **Surge said"oh how dum of me I forgot to introduce you to my friends, hey guys take off your hoods!"**

 **Bosco and Arlene took off their hoods and try introduced themselves to blu and jewel.**

 **Blu and jewel were shocked that they saw another blue spix macaw.**

 **Bosco said"my name is Bosco the spixs-lears hybrid."**

 **Blu said"your a blue spix like us."**

 **Bosco said"we'll I'm half spix." Then Arlene introduce herself.**

 **Arlene said"hi my name is Arlene the scarlet macaw nice to meet you."**

 **Blu said"huh you look like our friend."**

 **Surge interrupted them and said"sorry for the cut off you guys but blu can you tell me whose those three kids are?"**

 **Violet noticed them too.**

 **Blu said"kids say hello to you uncle and aunt."**

 **Bia,Tiago,and Carla went up to surge and violet.**

 **Bia said"hello sir and mam"**

 **Surge laughed and said"hello Bia nice to meet you."**

 **Violet said"hello young one."**

 **Carla said"hello my name is Carla."**

 **Surge said"hello Carla nice to meet you."**

 **Violet said"nice to meet you Carla."**

 **Tiago was the last one.**

 **Tiago said"hello my name is Tiago."**

 **Surge said"what up Tiago."**

 **Violet said"hello Tiago."**

 **Jewel said"kids go introduce yourselves to Bosco and Arlene also.**

 **Carla,Bia,and Tiago greeted Bosco and Arlene."**

 **Carla said"hello I'm Carla."**

 **Bia said"hello I'm Bia."**

 **Tiago said"hello my name is Tiago."**

 **Bosco and Arlene said"hello young ones."**

 **Violet whispered to surge"surge tell blu know."**

 **Surge said"ok lets see if he can take it all in."**

 **Surge said"blu can you sit down please."**

 **Blu was confused and said"what is it surge."**

 **Surge said"blu we have to tell you something, it's about your parents."**

 **Blu was shocked and said"what about them?!"**

 **Surge said"Nigel said that their still alive."**

 **Blu said"Nigel knows where our parents are at?!"**

 **Surge said"yes but he escaped us but his still flightless from the plane accident."**

 **Blu said"we need to find him."**

 **Surge said"woah hold on blu we have it under control."**

 **Blu said"what do you mean?"**

 **Surge said"king mauro and his marmosets are searching for him."**

 **Blu said"we can't trust them surge not what after they done to us and the other birds!"**

 **Surge said"relax blu they were hired but turns out they really hate him, they actually showed us that they hate him by fighting with us in a war."**

 **Blu said"you guys were in a war!"**

 **Surge said"yes lets talk tomorrow blu it's getting late."**

 **Blu said with a annoyed tone"your right its getting really late."**

 **Jewel said"you guys can stay in these rooms we have plenty."**

 **Violet said"Raphael wasn't lying about you guys having the biggest tree to live in."**

 **Jewel said"we'll his a nice guy." Everyone went in their rooms. Bosco and Arlene were getting comfortable in their room. Surge and violet slept together. Blu's kids were Sleeping in their rooms. In the biggest room blu and jewel were lying together while their were talking.**

 **Jewel noticed blu sad for some reason she said"whats wrong my love hawk?"**

 **Blu said"it's surge and my parents."**

 **Jewel was confused about what he said then she said"what about them blu?"**

 **Blu said"we'll I'm really happy that surge is back but of what he said**

 **About our parents still being alive."**

 **Jewel said"ain't that good that your parents are still alive."**

 **Blu said"yeah it's good but me and surge got over them a long time ago but Nigel needed to tell surge about them."**

 **Jewel said"we can find them."**

 **Blu said"I know we can but I don't trust them no more." A tear drop from Blu's eye.**

 **Jewel said with a sad look on her face"why are you sad blu."**

 **Blu started crying more and he said"our parents abandon us jewel me and surge were devastated!"**

 **Jewel tried to comfort him by saying"blu it's ok we can find your parents and you can tell them why they left you and surge, they must of had a reason."**

 **Blu stopped crying and said"your right they must of had a reason to leave me and surge." Jewel gave him a passionate kiss then she said"lets get some sleep blu."**

 **Blu said"ok jewel I love you."**

 **Jewel said"I love you too." They went to sleep but blu was still thinking. Meanwhile surge was standing outside their entrance listening to their conversation.**

 **Surge said in his head"blu they didn't abandon us But i don't know if that's true or not but we can find out together." Surge decided to go back to his room and laid down with violet.**

 **Surge said in his head"don't worry blu I promise that will find out the real truth about our parents." It was a long night in Rio de Janeiro what does the truth hold for blu and surge. They will find out.**

 **We'll guys I hope you like this chapter. We're finished with this story and now the whole gang is back together with two new members Bosco and Arlene. The Sequel is still being written so stay tuned for that. Plus make sure that you guys check out Bosco the spix-lears hybrid and Arlene the scarlet macaw. Anyways that's all for now, thank you everybody for reading this story and as always I will see you guys in the next story BYE BYE!**


End file.
